


The Demigod Witch

by Rare_Shipper



Series: The Demigod Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Control Issues, Gen, New sibling relationship, OC - Centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Shipper/pseuds/Rare_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Potter has always been a strange kid.She cold do strange things like making things fly across a room,blowing up things.But the strangest thing about her is that she can breathe underwater and stay there as long as she wants.This is a Harry Potter fan fiction mixed up with greek mythologies from Percy Jackson.Main will be HP.PJ won't come up much.Just during the summer vacation.A lot of things won't match with the books.Don't blame me.Oh,almost forgot.......Samantha is Harry's twin sister.Confused???No matter...you'll find out.So go with Samantha as she starts her first year at Hogwarts with Harry.I won't  change the main things.ENJOY!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I started out as a demigod.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I wrote this when I was a not 12 or 13. There bound to be some mistakes. Forgive, forget and enjoy.

I woke up very early in the morning.Even though it was storming outside,I was sweating profoundly.Nightmares again!!! A woman's scream,green light,high pitched laughter. Percy,my brother,was fast asleep in his bed by mine.My throat was dried up.I got up from my bed and drank the last remaining water in the jug.Then,I sat by the fountain.It was a gift to Percy from our father.Sitting by its flow of water always calmed me down.I had been living in this camp for almost 1 year now.It felt like home.I had people who cared for me here.I sat there, thinking of how I ended up here and smiling to myself.

July 31,my birthday.I wasn't expecting much.But when you grow up in an orphanage that has a warden lady who cares nothing for the orphaned kids,you learn not to expect.So,there I was,alone in my room,trying to go through some homework that the orphanage teacher had given us when Bobby Rayman came bursting into my room.

A little info on Bobby.....She is one of the oldest orphans

,about 15 years old,and the biggest bully in the orphanage.Somehow,I always ended up as her bullying target.

'What do you want,Rayman?' I asked without looking up.

'Where is she,Potter?' She spat out.She seemed to be bursting with anger.

I looked up at her,surprised.'Where is who?' I demanded.

'Don't play the innocent little girl with me,Potter.Tell me what you did to her.' She came at me so fast that I couldn't back away and grabbed me by both my arms.'TELL ME!'

'What the hell are you talking about?' I said,struggling,trying to free myself.

'Binny!Where is she?Where did you take her?'

Binny was Bobby's cat.And she was the most foulest cat walking the surface of the earth.She is quite like Bobby.But I hated that thing.And just what I was thinking came bursting out of my mouth.

'Why on earth would I take your cat,Rayman?I hate her.' I bit my lip,instantly regretting what I said.You don't show your true feelings about Bobby's cat in front of her,unless you want to die.

'You lying piece of shit.You idiot.I know you have done something to her.You always hated her,didn't you?' She burst out.Then without warning,she took the locket lying on my table and threw it out the window.

I felt a fresh wave of fury inside me.I have had that locket since forever.It was with me when someone brought me to the orphanage.My name,Samantha Potter,was written on it along with my birthdate.It was the only reminder of my family.

'You take something from me,I do the same to you.' Bobby smirked.

I couldn't take it anymore.She had always bullied me,insulted me.But now she had crossed all limits.I let out a high pitched yell.The force of it threw Bobby away from me and into the bathroom through it's open door.Wait......what?My yell threw Bobby away?How is that even possible?I felt a tug in my stomach.And then,as if throwing her wasn't enough,all the pipes exploded,spraying ice cold water right at Bobby's face.

I was so shocked that I forgot to even move.The sound of the warden approaching and yelling snapped me out of it.I realized the commotion I had created must have reached the warden's study.

'What happened?What was all....' She gasped looking at the mess that I had created.She turned to me.'What is this?' Her voice was sharp.

'I don't know,Ms.Roswen.' I muttered under my breathe.

She looked at me thoughtfully.'Tell me what happened.' She said.So I did.'Come with me,Potter.' Was her response.

God,I am so screwed,I thought to myself. I follewed her out pf the room quietly. She took me to the storeroom and locked the door.She didn't look at me. I was facing her back. From my angle,it looked like she was fuming.'Ms.Roswen,are you okay?' I asked nervously.'I have waited for this for a long time,half blood.' She said in a shrilly voice I had never heard.

'E..excuse me?Are you okay,ma'am?' I asked again,scared out of my wits. 'Oh yes.' She turned to me with an evil smile and began to change.Her skin tuned white,eyes turned red and teeth grew into fangs. 'I don't usually kill girls. But as you are a half blood, I am going to make an exception.I haven't tasted Godling blood in a long time.' And with that she lunged at me.

She was about to grab me when someone came bursting the door. There stood a boy and a girl each with a knife.And before I could make sense of thing, the girl came running at the monster anf drove her knife through its heart. My warden turned into dust in front of my eyes.I was rooted to the spot.

The boy came at me and grabbed my hand. 'Come on.' He said and dragged me to the back alley. 'Don't worry,you are safe with us.' The girl said. There was sonething reassuring in her voice.I believed her. They took me to a minivan.My locket was lying by it on the ground. I grabbed it and got into the minivan.

The minivan brought us to the Canp Half Blood at Long Island. On the way,I found out that the girl was Annabeth and the boy was Percy.They explained that I was a demigod,half god half human,like in greek myths and that Ms.Roswen was a monster and that I would have to face many other monsters like that being a demigod and all.Next day at camp, I was claimed by Poseidon the Sea God which meant that I was his daughter. I also got Percy as my brother as he was also Poseidon's kid.

So now here I was in a place beyond my wildest dreams,happy,cared for and safe. I was pulled out of my fantasy by a distant thunder. I checked the watch. My eyes widened as I realized that I had been 11 for almost 5 hours now. It's been exactly one year since I first came to camp.

Madly grinning to myself,I went to my bed. I was about to tuck myself in when there was a knock at the door. Annoyed at the earliness of the knocker,I got up and opened the door. Standing there was Grover the satyr,my friend. 'Chiron has summoned you to the Big House,Sammy.' He said quietly.


	2. Now I am a witch and I have another brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha finds on about her past, family, identity and a completely different world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the one I wrote when I was 12. So forgive my mistakes please.

It took me a few seconds to understand what Grover had said.

'What,now? Grover, it's five in the morning. Do I have to go now?!' I asked him, exasparated.

He nodded, his expression grim. 'Chiron said its urgent.' He mouthed.

This was so not good. Chiron usually doesn't summon someone to the Big House like this. If he does, that means you are in big trouble.

'Ok. Wait here. Be back in a mo.' I said to Grover. I went back into the cabin and took my glasses from my nightstand. I can only make out people's faces with bare eyes, but that too is blurry. I need glasses if I want to see properly. I also took my locket, the same one that Bobby Rayman had thrown out the window, hung it aroundy neck. It was my lucky charm. If I was in trouble, I needed it with me.

With my glassas and lucky charm on, I went out of the cabin and silently closed the door, not wanting to wake Percy up. 'Ok. Let's go, G - man.' I said. Grover blushed. Only my brother called him that. It always irritated me. It was a sign of how I nervous I was that I called him that.

I followed Grover to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were sitting in the parlour. Chiron is our mentor. He teaches us battle skills and combats. All demigod need to learn them if they want to survive the world full of monsters. And Mr. D a.k.a Dyonisus, the God of Wine, is the camp director. He was sent here by Zeus as a punishment for going afyer an out of bounds naiad. He hated it here and was determined turn all the demigods' lives hell.

'What did I do this time?' I asked before either of them could say anything, annoyed that I had been summoned this early in the morning.

'You didn't do anything, Samantha.' Chiron replied calmly 

'Then why am I here?' I demanded.

'Because I needed to talk to you.' Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around. There sitting on a chair was the strangest looking man I had ever seen in my life. And that's saying something. He had long hair and beard that reached his waist. He was wearing long silver robes and a silver hat. He had half moon spectacles on his eyes. He reminded me of Gandalf the Grey.

'And you are?' I said sharply, not caring if I was being rude.

'I am Albus Dumbledore. I come from a school.And I am here tell you that you have been accepted at our school.' The man replied.

'School? What school? I haven't applied anywhere.' I said, suprised.

'Yes, yes. But you have qualities that we are looking for.'

'What do you mean?'

The man sighed and held out an envelope. I took it curiously. It had a seal on it. A lion, a serpent, an eagle and a badger connected together. Being more curious, I opened the envelope and took out a piece of parchment. It was a letter. It read:

Dear Ms Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.  
Term starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

What the hell? A school of witchcraft and wizardry? But I was a demigod. How could I be a demigod and a witch at the same time? The only witches I knew were those mad three sisters with one eye.

Chiron seemed to read my mind. 'You are a demigod, Sammy. Just not a normal one. Your mother wasn't a normal human. She was a witch and your brother is a wizard.'

What? Percy is a wizard?! Again Chiron read my mind. 'No. Not Percy. Your twin brother.'

Now my feeling of shock and surprise had crossed all limits. 'I have a brother?' I whispered loudly.

'Yes.' said Dumbledore, 'Haven't you ever wondered how you got that scar?'

I automatically ran my fingers on my 1 inch lightning bolt shaped scar just above my neck and below my right ear. Like the locket, I had that scar forever. I had always thought it was a birthmark. So I shook my head.

'When you were born, an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort was taking over everywhere. None dated rise against him. But many opposed him. Your parents were a part of this opposition. One day, Voldemort came to your house, killed your parents before turning to you and your brother. He performed a deadly curse. But the curse rebounded and hit him instead leaving nothing but scars on both of you. Many say he's dead. But I believe he is still out there, powerless but alive.' Dumbledore said all of these as if he was describing the weather.

I was still processimg what he said when a question sprang to my mind.

'You said my parents. But one of my parents is a God an he's alive.'

Even though it wasn't a question, Dumbledore answered. 'Yes. You see James Potter knew about you. But he stiil accepted you as his daughter. He said you were a blessing. He loved you as much as he loved Harry, your brother.' I nodded. Then, another question.

'You said my brother is my twin. Isn't he a demigod too?' I asked.

This time, Chiron answered. 'No,he is not.' I opened my mouth but Chiron answered before I could get my question out. 'Yes, I know that he should be being your twin But I don't know why he isn't. Only your father knows.'

I still didn't believe it. 'But there must be some mistake. I can't be a witch.'

Dumbledore leaned forward. 'Really? Think, Samantha, think. Haven't you ever done sonething strange or impossible when you were angry or upset? Something that could be magic?'

I racked my brain. I thought of how I could do strange things when I am angry like making things move without touching them and blowing up things. I thought of how my yell threw Bobby into the bathroom. I had assumed that those were my demigod powers. But now that I thought, Percy couldn't do these things. I looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes. There was no hint in them that he was lying. At long last I believed him.

I was a witch and I had a twin brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and do comment, pleeeeeaaaase.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story and comment pls.


End file.
